1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle cloths for use with equestrian saddles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically a saddle cloth is laid over the back of the horse prior to application of the saddle. The saddle cloth serves to protect the saddle from perspiration of the horse and also to reduce chaffing of the saddle against the horse.
A conventional saddle has at its underside panels of a compressible structure intended to spread the weight of the rider over the back of the horse. Conventionally, the panels consist of an envelope into which a packing of wool or comparable synthetic material is inserted by hand. In principle, the packing formed by the wool or other filling is intended to conform to the shape of the horse's back and thereby to spread the load while minimising pressure points on the horse's back. When a saddle is used only on one horse, the panels of the saddle will, over a period of time, compress and set to take on the shape of the particular horse's back. However the extent of possible compression which occurs in the packing is relatively limited and unless the saddle tree is shaped to the exact conformity of the horse, pressure points often arise where too much of the weight of the rider is transferred to the horse's back in specific areas. This results in the skin not receiving sufficient blood flow which reduces the ability of the skin to sweat and if this situation continues for a long period of time it can result in hair loss, sore back, and possible muscle damage to the horse. These problems are compounded when, and as often happens, the saddle is used on more than one horse whereby the compression needed to properly bed the saddle down onto the horse will not arise.